<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>answer my riddles three and so i will let you pee by kingozma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138330">answer my riddles three and so i will let you pee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma'>kingozma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Riddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>done for a week's assignment in my literature club - the assignment was to write a creepypasta of any specific genre you wished. we had a lost episode pasta, a cryptid pasta, a ritual pasta, and mine, which was a creepy riddle pasta. it's my favorite genre, bc what's creepy doesn't Immediately dawn on you... it's my first time writing anything like this!</p>
<p>[TW: murder, suicide, child neglect and animal neglect]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>answer my riddles three and so i will let you pee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There lived an old woman with leathery skin and frizzy white hair in my desert hometown who was famous to the locals, and eventually became well-known to travelers as well. The reason she was well-known amongst travelers was her unfailing hospitality. It probably goes without saying that traveling through the desert is an unwise decision, particularly during summer days and nights, but it was a weirdly common occurrence to see people from the next city over wandering the sands at night, trying their luck against the tides of nature. Those who reached our town were, of course, starving and so, so thirsty. If the desert hadn’t claimed them yet, they were certainly on death’s doorstep – and so, finding this old woman’s doorstep was very lucky!</p>
<p>When she came to greet them, she would lead them to her backyard, where there stood a gorgeous fountain of natural spring water she’d been cultivating since she was young. And she, in her generosity, would encourage them to drink at least 12 glasses of water before leaving! Because when you’ve been traveling for days, your body needs plenty of water to build that natural hydration back up in your system. And with that, she would let the travelers rest as long as they needed, and send them back on their way. This is the truth of that town I lived in that carried on for years, every summer there would be a few brave travelers who made it past the empty sands and came to the old woman for help, received her hospitality, and returned to their travels newly revived.</p>
<p>But then, one winter – I think I was 16 that year, maybe 17 – a squad of policemen came to the old woman’s house, seeking her hospitality. They’d been on the road for days, investigating a string of mysterious murders, and while they had some supplies left, things were getting scarce and it was a while until the next stop with a dedicated grocery store.</p>
<p>So, as usual, I figure she showed them her fountain in the backyard, and told them they were free to have as much water as they liked… I remember hearing some extended discussion after that.</p>
<p>And then she was taken into custody within the hour. So that was the last time I saw the old woman.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>I’ve been so tired lately; I’ve really needed a break… My day job in Kyoto is really getting to me. My boss screams at me all day long because I can’t seem to do anything right. People on the phone scream at me too. It’s left me so exhausted and fragile that, by the time I get off work and have to prepare for the night shift over at Fuga-san’s, even the slightest thing going wrong feels like the end of the world.</p>
<p>Fuga-san seems scared for me, he’s so nice, always offering to make dinner for me or give me some more time off… But his niceness is wasted on a failed woman like me. I know I said just a while ago that I need a break, but… You know, most people don’t need constant breaks. Most people don’t wake up feeling like they already want to go back to bed, but… I do. So when people offer me easy ways out of this suffering, I just feel like I’ve been an awful person somehow.</p>
<p>So what I’ve decided to do is use my allotted time off for both jobs wisely. I’ve made all the necessary calls to my friends and family, letting them know they don’t need to worry about me, but I just need to take a vacation, but… Then my father just screamed at me over the phone and told me to call back when I had become a real adult. No sooner than that. Always with the phones and the screaming, with me, huh… Ah, it’s been a real mess. We both know he’s never gonna hear from me again, anyway.</p>
<p>But I didn’t let him deter me. I’ve got a train ticket to Yamanashi where Mt. Fuji is, and I’m going to lose myself in nature. The Sea of Trees is beautiful this time of year…</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When I was a child, I was obsessed with the Nutcracker Suite! It’s a famous fairy ballet that originates from a Russian story, about a little girl named Clara who receives an amazing gift from her grandfather on Christmas morning – a set of living dolls, and a charming little wooden nutcracker carved into the shape of a soldier. That night, she’s whisked away on a magical adventure with the nutcracker, who fights against the evil rat soldiers, working under the command of the rat king! But I even liked the rats, they were so cute… This is why my first pets were a few rats, named Corporal, Commander and Captain. All little military titles! They were all white, with little red eyes… They felt so rare and special to me.</p>
<p>But my mom didn’t help me take care of them… And I was so young that I had no idea what to do. She seemed more annoyed by them than anything – not to mention how she always seemed annoyed by me. So I fed them and gave them water, since she’d at least buy me rat  food, but… It’s not like I was able to give them baths or anything when they really needed it. Most rats  groomed themselves properly, but mine had gotten oily and wet, and had dirt on their tails…</p>
<p>One day I found them in really bad shape, but you know what? I had an idea, seeing them in this state! I rummaged around in my toybox of dolls and told my mom to come to my room, because I had something cool to show her. She was on the phone, so she yelled at me, but when she was done, she finally came to see my handiwork.</p>
<p>I held up the rats in my hands, now wearing little paper crowns, and I said “Look, mom! It’s the rat king!”</p>
<p>Then she screamed really loud and called my dad, and when she was done calling me a psycho on the phone, she taught me how to give my rats sponge baths when they needed it, and she started buying fancy, higher-quality food that was better for them!</p>
<p>My rats are long dead these days, but not long after this incident, I had to stand in court while my mom was tried with child neglect and abuse. Then I got to live with my dad, and my rats lived out the rest of their days in luxury!  So I think everything ended up okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>SOLUTIONS:</p>
<p>1.) Did you know that drinking too much water, especially when dangerously dehydrated, can cause cells in your body to swell up and explode, killing you? The poor old lady didn't know this, so she didn't mean to kill those people.</p>
<p>2.) The Sea of Trees is a sort of nickname for Aokigahara, known as the Suicide Forest of Japan. If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Fuga figured out what the protagonist was up to and got to her before she could do anything drastic.</p>
<p>3.) Look up "rat king," but don't say I didn't warn you - it's a little gruesome. Yay!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>